Bruce Banner
Bruce Banner, also called the Hulk, was a scientist specialized in gamma radiation who worked on a project to recreate a super-soldier serum. When he thought his project was finished, he proudly volunteered as a test subject, but his injection with the serum eventually caused him to turn into a giant green monster whenever his heart rate increased. Biography Early life Bruce Banner became a nuclear physicist some time in his early life. Sometime in his career, Bruce went on to experiment on a way to make humans immune to gamma radiation. When Banner tested the experiment, it went wrong and turned Banner into a giant green monster. The Hulk ended up injuring both his love interest Betty and her father, General Thaddeus Ross (who had hoped Banner would perfect his serum in order to re-create the super-soldier serum that made Captain America). After the incident, Hulk had eventually transformed back into Banner. Bruce then visited the hospital Betty was being held in only to be forced out by General Ross. Banner was then a fugitive to the United States Army due to the Hulk incident.The Incredible Hulk The cure Banner spent the next five years running away from the United States Army. He eventually finds work in a soft drink factory in Brazil. Banner would constantly discuss cures for his condition with his internet friend, "Mr. Blue". Bruce also practices martial arts and breathing techniques from a Brazilian Jujitsu expert in order to control his emotions having not transformed into the Hulk for five months. One time, in the factory, Bruce gets a cut when helping his boss fix a control pannel in the factory. Banner gets the blood to keep as a sample but he did not know that some of it had also dropped onto a soft drink bottle which was then bottled and shipped to the US. Bruce takes the sample to his house and tests a flower shipped from Mr. Blue which both Banner and Mr. Blue thought may work as a cure. However the test fails. Mr. Blue then asks for a blood sample and more data. Despite hesitating, saying it's not safe, Bruce eventually gives in and ships a sample to Mr. Blue. However Bruce is unable to supply anymore data saying it is "home". Joining the Avengers Banner hid out in Calcutta, India to avoid becoming agressive and helping sick people. He was lured away from his patients by a young girl who said her father needed help. Banner followed her into an abadoned shack where he came face to face with Natasha Romanoff. She tried to convince Banner to join the initiative. He was wary at first, not sure whether or not to trust her, but he agreed anyway. Banner went aboard the Helicarrier where he first met Steve Rogers. Banner was extremely nervous for the safety of the crew aboard, joking that with him being in a small metal tube high above ground was not a good idea. He started to work on finding the Tesseract with Tony Stark. He faced alot of tension coming from just Stark, who was trying gauge him into relaxing or trying to get a rise out of him. This later became even more tenuous when the team started fighting amongst each other. Stark and Rogers were constantly butting heads, and Thor was angry that Nick Fury, leader of S.H.I.E.L.D, had produced weapons of mass destruction intended for Asgard in the case of a war between the humans and Asgardians. Rogers was also upset with Fury due to finding HYDRA weapons in the armory. Matters only got worse when Clint Barton, who was being controlled by Loki, attacked the Helicarrier by blowing up one of it's engines and infiltrating the ship in order to set Loki free. Banner fell down into the cargo bay and transformed into the Hulk due to his fall and the pressure of the situation at hand. He attacked Romanoff who was able to evade Hulk. Thor attempted to apprehend Hulk by engaging him in a fight. Hulk is distracted by a S.H.I.E.L.D fighter jet, which he jumped onto and crashed into an abandoned warehouse. .]] Hulk transformed into Banner and traveled back to New York to aid in the impending battle. Whe he got there he saw that New York was already under heavy assault from the Chitauri. He met up with the team except for Stark, who was busy battling the Chitauri. Stark got a heads up from Rogers telling him that Banner made it to New York. Stark led a giant Chitauri alien to their position. Banner proceeded to walk towards it as it crashed towards them. Rogers advised Banner that it would be a good time to get angry, after which Banner explained to him "I'm always angry" before transforming back to Hulk and punching the alien to stop it dead in it's tracks. The team was coordinated by Rogers to split up and fight off the forces. Hulk made his way to Loki where he found him stationed up in Stark Tower. He beat Loki into submission and left to continue his battle. References Category:Avengers Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Humans